


Ask Me Later

by Jibbly



Series: A/B/O star wars one shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean, nobody knows where he is?” Han said angry at the golden droid.</p>
<p>C3PO had started what he had meant, when the alpha bypassed him and walked up to one of the higher up soldiers that was walking past the Falcon. The beta looked startled at the sharp scent that the other was projecting, but shook it off and payed attention to the question that has been asked, seeing that Han was waiting for an answer. “I’m sorry, Captain Solo, but no one’s seen him since he went out on patrol. And his commlink isn’t patching through.” Han looked at the other incredulously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ jibblyuniverse

“What do you mean, nobody knows where he is?” Han said angry at the golden droid. 

C3PO had started what he had meant, when the alpha bypassed him and walked up to one of the higher up soldiers that was walking past the Falcon. The beta looked startled at the sharp scent that the other was projecting, but shook it off and payed attention to the question that has been asked, seeing that Han was waiting for an answer. “I’m sorry, Captain Solo, but no one’s seen him since he went out on patrol. And his commlink isn’t patching through.” Han looked at the other incredulously, before starting to walk towards the tauntauns, the beta following him nervously. “Um, sir” He ignored him and took the reigns off the closest tauntaun. “We need to send out a search party.” The alpha picked up a saddle and supplies pack and placed it on the animal's back, quickly straddling it and looking down at the beta, waiting. 

“We can’t.”

“Why the hell not?”

The beta looked down at the tone in the other’s voice, instinct automatically making him show signs of submission. “We can’t send anyone out there right now, captain.” He looked back up, hoping to reason with him before he did something rash. “Night is almost here, and the temperatures will drop down too low.” 

The doors to the hangar groaned as they began to move, a strong blast of snow and ice moving in from the outside. Han cursed to himself and put on his hood and goggles, snapping the reins to make the creature under him move. 

The beta officer panicked as he saw the alpha moving towards the closing doors. “Your tauntaun will freeze before you even reach him!”

HAn threw a look over his shoulder, shouting over the loud wind. “Then, I’ll see you in hell.” And he sped through the gates, they shutting firmly behind him. 

The officer looked on helpless. “General Organa is going to kill me.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

He had been outside for close to an hour, nothing but blurry below freezing snow and ice everywhere he turned. “Come on, Luke. Where the hell’d you go, kid?” His tauntaun groaned as the frostbite in its extremities started to spread. Han felt bad for it, but he needed to find Luke. His own fingers were numb as he tightened his hold on the reins and urged the creature forward. 

The wind was hitting him in the face, as he circled the area Luke had last been reported being at, when he picked up a scent on the wind. It was faint, but it was definitely Luke. The only lead he had, he went towards that direction at full speed. 

It was about another ten minutes, and having to get his tauntaun moving after it had stopped a couple of times, before he spotted a lump in the snow that was different from the rest. 

Jumping off, he rushed towards Luke, and almost laughed with relief that the other was still alive somehow. He tried to get the omega to look at him, but he was delirious and was saying nonsense. A thud sounded behind him and a shuttering groan, and Han cursed as he saw that his tauntaun had finally given out. 

They would have no way of getting back now, not tonight. Feeling Luke let out a shuddering breath of his own, Han looked towards the fallen creature and groaned as he had an idea. 

He stood up, carefully carrying the blonde, and walked towards the fallen animal. Placing Luke near him, he took out the supplies pack that he strapped to his saddle and pulled out a knife. Cutting into the belly, he almost gagged as the smell hit him. “Shit, and I thought they smelled bad on the outside.” He took out the internal organs and then turned towards Luke. His face was red, frostbite settling into his features. 

Han picked him up, and kissed the top of his head, before placing him into the recently emptied stomach. “Sorry about this, kid. But I gotta keep you warm.” Luke was still softly mumbling to himself, when Han wiped his hands on his pants and started to set up the emergency shelter that was in the pack.

It took him about ten minutes until he was satisfied that the tent wouldn’t blow over in the storm, before he went inside and crawled back next to Luke.

the omega had stopped talking to himself, but Han knew that he was okay and just exhausted. He fell back on the small heated blanket that he had laid out for himself and wrapped himself up. He shook , his breath fogging up in the air as he looked at Luke through the opening of the tauntaun’s stomach. 

He scooted closer to the other, and raised his hand to gently caress his burned cheek. “I got you, kid.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

They were found and picked up in the morning. A snow truck pulling up beside them, and a medic getting out to check them over. Han carried Luke into the back of the truck as two of the soldiers dismantled the shelter. 

There was benches on either side , so he chose the one that had a corner to place himself and Luke in. He lied down and arranged the omega so that he was laying on top of him comfortably. 

Everyone got back into the truck, two soldiers in the front, and the medic in the bc with Han and Luke. 

Luke moved in his sleep to bury his face in the juncture of Han’s neck, a soft whine being muffled by the alpha’s shoulder. Han picked up the hand that wasn’t supporting the omega and tucked some stray bangs behind Luke’s ear. “Shh, It’s okay.” His hand went to soothingly rub against the other’s back, and he felt the hand that Luke had in his jacket tighten slightly. Luke pressed his face closer to the other’s neck and fell asleep again. Han pressed a kiss to the top of his head and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. 

Turning, he saw that the medic was looking at them. She didn’t flinch when he caught her, instead she tilted her head. “On my home planet, we do not have the gender distinctions that you humans do. These gender classes.” Han waited for her to get to the point, seeing that her golden eyes were knowing looking at Luke, and he held him  little tighter.

“Is he your mate?” Her skin flashed silver with curiosity, but Han stayed quiet.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood beside Leia as they watched Luke’s body convulse inside the medical chamber, tubes connected to him. Leia held his hand for comfort, to which he easily gave. He knew that both of their scent were radiating anxiety and protectiveness, right now. 

A droid came up to them. “His vitals are stabilizing, and he looks like he should make a full recovery.” The small android turned towards luke and then back to them. Sensing the unspoken but in the conversation, Han spoke first. “But?”

Nodded the droid continued. “But there seems to be an elevated level of heat hormones in his blood at the moment. Do either of you two know when his next heat is supposed to occur?”

Han and Leia’s eyes widened at the information. Leia spoke then, gripping Han’s hand tighter. “Not for another two months.” 

“Well, after times of great stress either emotionally or physically, omegas’ bodies tend to go into survival mode and create a heat so that they can reproduce. Does he have a mate or an alpha?”

Han stiffened at the news, but Leia stroked her thumb along the back of his hand. “He doesn’t, but we can take care of him. Though, you said his body wants him to conceive.” 

The droid picked up a syringe and let her examine it. “We are able to give him birth control intravenously, so that it will take effect an hour after he wakes up from recovery, so pregnancy is not a problem.” 

Leia and Han let out a relieved breath at that, knowing that regular birth control wouldn’t work this close to a heat. 

The droid went back to work and left the two of them alone to watch Luke. 

Han watched the back of the beta’s head as she kept quiet. “Leia” She turned towards him and smiled, gently running a hand through his hair. “We’ll both be there when he wakes up and then you take care of him, Han.” Absolute seriousness was both in her eyes and scent. Han nodded, turning hi head to kiss her palm. “Always.” She nodded and turned back to Luke, his body had finally gone still, but the heart monitor connected was still going strong so he leaned back against the alpha behind her. Both of them watching after their beloved omega.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The first things he felt were pain and heat. Groaning, Luke opened his eyes to bright lights above him and a white ceiling. 

“Easy there, Kid.” A voice to his left called and he turned to see that Han was leaning against the doorframe of the room he was in. Furrowing his brow, he tried to remember the last thing he was doing. He had escaped the wampa and then he remembered calling out to ben. Turning back to Han, luke asked him seriously. “How did I get here?” 

Chewbacca let out a series of soft growls, to which Luke smiled at. “Thanks big guy, but I still need a little practice before I can understand you.” 

Han pushed off the wall and started walking towards the other, pulling up the chair to sit down. “You were lost out there, and I went after your dumb ass.” He said it with a smirk, but Luke could see the way his eyes had hardened with emotion and his scent radiated warm protectiveness.

Knowing the danger that the alpha had placed himself in, Luke stared at him. “You came to get me.” Han nodded, a frown on his face. “I couldn’t let your stupidness get you killed, and these idiots were just going to leave you out there.Can you believe that shit? Leave you? After you damn well destroyed that death star for them”

Luke’s smile just got bigger the more Han spoke.Seeing the look on the omega’s face, he stopped and huffed. “What? “

Grinning, Luke tilted his head affectionately towards the other. “You care about me.”

His face heated up at the words. “I do not.” 

Luke was still smiling when Leia walked in. “Luke, you're awake.” She rushed over and hugged him, minding his injuries. Brushing back the hair from his face, she looked him over. “How are you feeling?” 

“Fine, for the most part. But I think I might have a fever or something. I feel warm.” He told her honestly, and she looked like she had expected the answer. Han stood and offered her the chair he had been sitting on so that she could sit and talk to Luke. Standing back with Chewy, he saw her grab his hand and Luke’s confused face. 

“You’re going into heat. The doctor said.” She said it as seriously as she could, so that he he wouldn’t think she was lying.

Pulling his hand out of hers, he sat up straight on the hospital bed. “What?” 

She folded her hands on her lap and continued. “Your body was under a lot of stress, so now that it’s better, it’s trying to cope.” Luke looked at her for a long time, before looking up to Han’s face. The alpha held his gaze  until Luke looked down at his own lap. “Well, that sucks. What am I supposed to do now?” 

“We do have some heat rooms available here, we set it up for you while you were asleep.” There wa a pause in her words, wanting the omega to look at her before continuing.  His nervous blue met her warm brown. “Do you want to spend your heat alone?” 

Luke’s eyes widened and he stared at her. The scent around her had changed subtly to something calmer and he knew that she knew. “Leia, I-”

Shaking her head, she smiled up at him. “It’s okay” Putting his thigh, she stood up and made for the door. “I’ll tell the crew not to disturb the both of you.” Chewbacca following her.

Luke and Han were looking after her until she was out of sight and they were left alone. Han crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. Luke stared at him, before speaking again. “How much longer until it hits?” Han looked over at him and saw how he had started to slowly pant, and his cheeks were flushed. “I’d say within the next hour, kid” 

Luke sighed and laid heavily back on the bed. “I’ve had the shittest day, I swear.” 

Han looked a little offended, at that. “Excuse me, but did you die?” Luke smiled up at the ceiling, and then looked at the alpha from the corner of his eye. “There’s that, but now I have to spend my heat with your scruffy looking face.”

Pushing himself off the wall, Han came to stand next to the bed. “Who’s ‘scruffy looking’?”

Luke laughed and tucked the blankets around himself so he could get some more sleep before his heat set in.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Raise your hips, Kid” 

Luke let out a shuddering breath as he planted his feet against the bed and raised his hips like Han asked. Feeling the other’s hands wrap under his thighs and lift him up even more, made him whine and clutch harder to the pillow his head was resting on. 

Han pressed a kiss on the inside of Luke’s thigh, before bringing his face forward to where the omega’s scent was the strongest. Luke jerked when he felt a warm tongue press against his entrance. A sob tore out of Luke’s throat as he felt Han sink a finger into him beside his tongue. 

“You’re so soft here, Baby.” Han pushed in another finger, loving how easily the opening took it. Sucking against Luke’s thigh, he started to slowly spread his fingers inside the warm heat of the other’s body. The skin warm and soft to the touch, easily yielding to his fingers as he broke Luke apart. He gave the twitching opening one last lick, before lowering Luke’s hips to the bed and trailing kissing up his body until he was kissing him. 

Luke let out another hitched sob when Han added a third finger, which Han smothered with a kiss. Luke brought his hands to grab the hair on the back of Han’s head and pulled their mouths apart. “Han, knot me. I want it inside” Swearing, Han kissed Luke again while he removed his fingers from inside Like a squeezed his erection, trying to hold back his knot. “Dammit, kid. Don’t just say stuff like that. I won’t last long with that mouth of yours.” 

Reaching down and grabbing the hand that the alpha had on his erection, Luke leaned up to bite at Han’s ear. “Then give it something better to do” Han smirked and brought up the fingers he had opened Luke with. Opening his mouth, Luke happily took them in they having a mix of both his scent and han’s. 

Han bit gently at Luke’s shoulder and made his way down the omega's chest, leaving little bite marks. He took a nipple into his mouth and Luke’s body shuddered, arching towards the other’s mouth, and letting out a keen. There was a string of saliva that connected Han’s fingers to Luke’s panting mouth ,when he took them out and brought it to the other nipple and gave it attention. 

“Han, come on.” Luke whined and wound his legs around the alpha's back to bring him closer, their erection pressing against each other. Laughing, Han placed his hands on Luke’s waist and placed a kiss on his chest. “Put your arms around me, baby.” Winding his arms around the other’s shoulders, Luke tightened himself to the other as he felt Han hefted him up so that he was sitting on his lap. 

Lowering his hand to Luke’s ass, he squeezed it before sliding under Luke’s thighs to hold him up with one hand and guide himself with the other. “Deep breath, Baby.” Han warned, before lining up his erection and letting gravity pull Luke down onto it. 

Luke clutched at the alpha’s shoulders and gasped out a high pitched whine when he felt the head push past his entrance and kept doing in further. He grabbed Han by the back of his head and lifted his face, so that he could kiss him when he felt the whole thing inside him. Letting out pants in between kisses, Luke bared down and felt the beginnings of the other’s knot. Gripping both of the blonde’s things, he started up a rhythm and bit into Luke’s collarbone. 

Every moment inside him, caused electric shocks to run up and down his body. “Han, I want you to claim me.” The alpha stopped, causing the omega to groan in protest. “What?” Han looked into Luke’s eyes, they were fever bright and looking at the brunette like he was his whole world. “Claim me. Bite me. Knot me.” Luke started thrusting himself down on Han’s dick, throwing his head back and placing his hands behind himself for balance. “Bite me. Claim me. Make me yours. I want to belong to you.” Han gripped the other’s hips as he groaned. Luke was rambling and the pressure was making Han’s knot build up. He grabbed Luke’s penis with one hand and started to stroke him when he felt his knot starting to bump against Luke’s opening on every other thrust. 

Luke sobbed at the feeling of the knot pressing against him with every thrust along with the way Han was stroking his leaking dick. He reached out his arms and pulled han on top of him, both of them lying on the bed again. The new position pushed him deeper into the omega, and Luke let the water in his eyes drop down into tears as Han’s knot penetrated him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he arched his back as he felt the knot inflate, locking them in place. He came with another two strokes from han’s hand on him, and the convulsing walls around him made Han follow soon after.

Luke whined as he could feel how hot the alpha’s semen was, how it was filling him up. “Un..ah..Han.” He cradled the alpha’s head so that he would bring their mouths together. “Bite me.” Luke begged, his voice wrecked. Han groaned and sucked a bruise on the other’s neck instead. “Fuck, Baby. I can’t.” More tears spilled from the omega’s eyes as he looked up at the other, hurt.

Rubbing his thumb under Luke’s eyes to wipe the tears, Han kissed Luke again, making shushing noises when he started to jerk away. “Ask me later.”

Luke looked at him confused, weakly trying to move Han’s hands away. “What?”

Han wrapped his hands over Luke’s thighs and thrust into him, grinding in his knot and making Luke suck in a breath and his eyes fog over. Han looked into Luke’s eyes, seeing that they were still heat fogged but some soberness was returning to him. “When you’re not in heat, ask me again.” Leaning forward, he kissed him and silenced any protests he might have voiced.

**Author's Note:**

> ths fic took so fucking long to do though like wtf


End file.
